


Good cop, bad cop

by bellofthetolppl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, and they constantly bitter, and they won't listen to anyone, basically both bellamy and clarke are sick, but are also cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellofthetolppl/pseuds/bellofthetolppl
Summary: A/N: Recently, I got an ask to write both Bellamy and Clarke being sick and someone else taking care of them, so here it is. The stubborn idiots trying to fool everyone that they are just fine and failing miserably at it.





	Good cop, bad cop

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr @jasperjoordan

It has been three days since Bellamy came home dragged by Miller and Monty, with a big gash on his chest, three broken ribs, which resulted in his lung being punctured, and his leg broken in two places. 

He’s gotten out in the first place because Clarke was sick at home. She’d been coughing for a week before she passed out and he had carried her to medbay only so Abby can conclude her daughter had pneumonia and needed to stay put and get rest. 

Bellamy had only gone out in search of a boar to kill so he can make a nice warm winter coat so she doesn’t get sick again. Long story short, the boar had won the battle and he tumbled down a hill already bleeding from three different places.

The idiot.

Now both of them were supposed to be in medbay, lying on their asses, resting but instead they just bickered to no end, made both Abby and Niylah, who helped her out, go crazy and stubbornly refused to stay put.

First it was Clarke who sneaked the other morning, supposedly going out to get something from their cabin though she was found with Raven, asking how the farm water system was going and if they could speed up building the entire thing. 

Then when Bellamy had woken up and didn’t find her there, he went out looking for her and ended up falling on his ass just outside medbay. 

They were dragged back by Kane and Miller, fighting the entire way in and it wasn’t until Abby sedated them both that the so-needed quiet finally settled in. 

Then a snowstorm has come and Bellamy who had his leg put in a wooden improvised cast, had limped out because he had to “discuss the guard’s shifts with Miller and check on his boys. They couldn’t be left out in that weather, he had to make sure they’re fine” while Clarke had followed swiftly by, still coughing and feverish, to stop him. 

Now was the third time and Abby was very very pissed off. 

“Sneak out the window, Clarke! What are you? Thirteen?” she raised her voice involuntary and Clarke pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I just wanted to check on the generator building that Raven is-”

“You don’t understand, if you do not stay put and take your medications, this will only get worse.”

“She’s right, you know?” Bellamy chimes in while Kane helps prop his leg on a pillow.

“You’re not one to talk, Bellamy” the old man scolds gently. 

He’s always had such a soft spot for Bellamy and Abby knew it. He was angry now too, they both were, because those two insufferable stupid idiots would just not listen to them.

At that Clarke actually sticks her tongue out at him and tries to reach to poke her but instead he ends up twisting his body in an awkward angle and groaning from the pain in his ribs.

“She left first this time!”

“Oh, please, mister _I-can-run-miles_ , you wanted to go to the wall to see the damage the storm did, first.You told me so last night.” Abby tiredly massages her forehead with her hand and takes in a deep breath. 

“I said _I wish I could_ , not that I will. You can barely breathe and you climbed out a window! If that’s not insane, I don’t know what is.”

“You have got to be kidding me!” Clarke raises her voice to such a high pitch it makes Kane wince “You seem to have forgotten that you were crawling the other day when they found your ass on the goddamn frozen ground. Crawling, Bellamy! Where did you think you’d end up, huh? Drag yourself to the end of the world.”

“I wasn’t crawling!”

“I heard you yelling when they were trying to bring you back. _“Let me go! Let me go!”_ Bellamy clenched his jaw and Abby knew that this was just the beginning of a very big, pretty much endless verbal fighting match.

“You kicked Kane _**in the face!”**_ he bites back. Clarke truly had. The other day when they first sneaked out, Abby had asked him to help carry her back to medbay and she had actually kicked and tried to get free like a child who didn’t want to go to bed.

“It was an accident!”

“BOTH OF YOU, STOP THIS!” Abby raised her voice and they went silent. “I’ve had enough of you. We’ve all had enough of you! If you want to go out there and kill yourselves, then do it!”

“Abby-”

“Mom, I-”

“No!” Abby turned back to face them angrily “Clarke you know damn well that you are seriously sick, you know you need to take care of yourself! Your lungs sound so bad, that I’m not sure I can fix it with what I have here!” Clarke’s face falters at that and Bellamy throws her a worried look “And you-” Abby keeps going “You tore your stitches for the third time! The THIRD, Bellamy! Do you know how much blood you’ve lost? Do you know I have nowhere to replenish it from? That I have to ask one of your friends to sit here and give you a direct transfusion? Or do you want to fuck your leg so badly that you’d need a brace like Raven’s, cause trust me, you’ll get there if you keep trying to walk on a bone that’s been broken twice!”

“Abby, I didn’t-”

“No. I’m done. Do whatever the hell you want, that’s your motto anyway isn’t it? Marcus and I, what do we know? We’re just these old buffoons trying to take care of you.”

Abby turned around and left the room(they were put in a separate room cause the other patients couldn’t get any rest over their constant bickering) and closed the door with a loud thud.

Kane stood there, looking as stunned as they were. He knew Abby was mad but he didn’t think she’d give up on knocking some sense into them.

And then it hit him.

His eyes widened and he smiled so widely, he had to turn his back to Bellamy and Clarke so they wouldn’t figure it out. 

This wasn’t Abby giving up on them.

This was Abby playing a part, hoping he’d get what he had to do next without even saying it. 

He’d done it before, it was a tactic they thought the guards, a tactic that Bellamy himself had studied but was too sick and tired to probably get what’s happening right now. 

Good cop, bad coop.

“Damn it, Abby.” he quietly mumbled so he wouldn’t be heard and he had to physically force himself to stop smiling.

“How bad are you bleeding?” he heard Clarke say and he turned back to find her trying to sit up so she could get a better look at his injured side which was out of her view. He was pressing his hand to it and quickly pulled the blanket over, so she wouldn’t get worried.

“It’s just a scratch, I promise.” his voice was tender and with his free hand, he reached his hand out. 

They were barely a feet apart and they still got to be that dramatic, the idiots.

Clarke stretched her hand and he wrapped his fingers tightly around her’s but then a violent cough shook her entire body. This time, though, she couldn’t stop.

“Kane, you need to get Abby back here. She needs her!”

“I’m....it’s....okay” Clarke said through coughs and Bellamy shook his head.He had already sat up, his legs hanging from the cot, and this time the blood that had soaked his right side could be seen by Clarke since the blanket he tried to cover it with, had fallen off.

“Oh my God!” she said when she managed to take a breath “You idiot, you’re-”

“Shh” he cut her off and he let go of her hand so he could grab the edge of the cot and try to move it to her. Kane almost shook his head-it never ceased to amaze him how those two could be in mortal danger and would still, no matter what the burdens, try to get to each other. 

Kane rushed to grab Bellamy’s elbow, before he could fall hard on the ground from trying to stand up and move his bed closer.

“Hey, hey, wait!” he had said carefully.

“I want to help her.” Bellamy said pleadingly and it almost broke Kane’s heart. Clarke kept on coughing in the meantime, turning her back to Bellamy so he wouldn’t see how she was almost suffocating. 

Using their weakness, Kane practically forced Bellamy back on his cot, circled on the other side and pushed it to Clarke’s. 

Now they were basically lying next to each other and the smile on Clarke’s face when he put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him, made Kane shake his head.

Maybe all they had to do was get them to sleep next to each other?

“I’m going to kill you, Clarke.”

Or maybe not.

She rolls over and he pulls her head to his chest. She coughs as he holds her like this and he wraps her back with his hand. His side is still bleeding, it actually colors the blanket that she had twisted all over her. He can’t help but groan from the growing pain and when she looks down, she sees the big red patch. Her shaky white hand finds the wound and she presses over.

“I’m going to kill you too.” she whispers between coughs.

“Both of you will probably die before you get to do that” Kane says and they look at him at the same time.

_SAME TIME._

God, do they have to do everything together.

“How about instead, you let Abby help you and you listen to what she says, huh?”

They exchange a look, then they turn back to him. It’s like kids who have just been told that they do not have to run after the ice cream truck, they could just wait for it to stop and buy stuff like normal people. 

“I know you two are worried about camp, the kids, basically...everything, but Abby and I can handle it while you recover. We were both part of the council, after all.”

At that Bellamy murmurs something like “and what a good job you both did” at which Clarke gives him a scolding look, kicks his bad leg with her little cold feet and throws him a glance that suggests _“Let’s hear him out.”_

Kane exhales in relief. If he won over Clarke, Bellamy would soon relent too. 

“You just need to stop fighting us, okay?” at that Bellamy groans like an annoyed little boy who wanted to stay late and read his favorite book. 

Which, as Kane now thinks about it, must’ve been an actual problem for Aurora Blake. 

“Bellamy” she says and there’s reason in her voice for the first time in days. Her hand was covered in blood and Bellamy was growing weaker by the minute. His face was pale and ashy, the freckles standing out so clearly, it made Kane almost shiver at the sight of it. 

“Hey” her nose bumps his and that makes him open his eyes again “We have to.”

She was completely ignoring the fact that they were not alone in the room, that Kane was an actual person standing there, waiting for them to get over themselves. 

They were like that sometimes, Kane thought, as if they living in a whole other universe when they held each other, as if the world didn’t matter when they touched or kissed. 

And maybe it didn’t. Maybe it shouldn’t. They were carrying the weight of it every goddamn day. Their backs were so bend under all their worries that Kane and Abby could notice them physically slumping forward or walking a little hunched on days when it was too hard. 

But when they got together, it’s like they could suddenly bear it-they walked straighter, pulled each other up, strongly opposed everything in the universe that wished to break them.

And they withstood it.

“I’ll sit on my ass only if you do too. No games, no sneaking out, no trying to fool me, okay?” he says barely above a whisper, so hard, that even Kane wonders if he heard it right. 

Maybe he and Abby were wrong that entire time. Maybe they didn’t both go out trying to do this out on a whim, unplanned, maybe when one left,the other had to follow to make sure they’re fine. 

Perhaps they were simply trying to take care of one another when they were being stupid and irrational. 

“Okay.”

“Promise me.” he asks and squeezes her hand with his bloody one. “You’re really bad this time and I can’t do anything to help you, so I need to know you’ll stay put.”

“I’ll stay put.” she promises and he smiles “But only if you use crutches” he groans again, so seemingly annoyed. “Bell!”

“Fine, fine.” then he leans down and kisses her. It’s so tender and soft that Kane has to look away because his eyes almost well with tears.

Then Bellamy turns to Kane.

“Tell Abby we’re sorry and we’d like her to come and help us out.”

“Of course” Kane turns around and with the most smug smile on his face, he opens the door and then carefully closes it behind, leaning on it for a second so he could gather himself.

As he’s just about to finally leave and get Abby to come back and fix all this, he hears Bellamy’s faint tired voice.

“You know they just pulled good cop, bad cop on us, right?”


End file.
